fullthrottlefandomcom-20200213-history
Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels
Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels was a sequel to Full Throttle but was cancelled on August 7, 2003. From LucasArts web site Press release SAN RAFAEL, Calif. - April 23, 2003 - One of LucasArts' most loved original titles roars back with a vengeance this winter in the fuel-injected Full Throttle: Hell On Wheels. Featuring the sarcastic, bad-ass outlaw biker named Ben, this all-new adventure-action careens through a unique 3D landscape of seedy bars, greasy truck stops and desert highways on a quest for cold beer, cheap motorcycle parts and the honest truth. Full Throttle: Hell On Wheels will release this winter for Sony PlayStation®2 computer entertainment system, the Xbox™ video game system from Microsoft and PC. In Full Throttle: Hell On Wheels, players climb on a Corley Motorcycle to become the biker they've always dreamed of in this humorous adventure that blends bare-knuckle brawling and hard-driving action. As Ben, leader of a renegade motorcycle gang called the Polecats, players engage rough and tumble rivals in brutal high speed motorcycle combat as well as tough bar room brawls. "Full Throttle is one of LucasArts' greatest and most memorable original brands perfectly symbolizing the company's legacy of creating games with rich characters and compelling stories," says Liz Allen, director of marketing for LucasArts. "Full Throttle: Hell On Wheels turns up the action allowing players to 'stick it to the man' and leave it all behind for the freedom of life on the road as a charismatic outlaw biker". Full Throttle: Hell On Wheels takes place in a surreal and desolate future where justice is relative and traditional law and order has been replaced by the "code of the road." The game's highly stylized environments are innovative and high-tech yet embody a primitive and run-down quality that brings meaning to the story and life to the characters. Ben discovers his way of life threatened when the highways and byways of his stomping ground, El Nada, are mysteriously torn up and destroyed - and he's not gonna take it! On his tricked-out Corley, Ben sets out with his gang on an action-packed adventure to set things straight. Using their own brand of double-fisted diplomacy, they pursue a rival gang, the Hound Dogs, believing they are to blame for the wrecked roads. However, a murderous plot motivated by money and greed is soon revealed. Ben joins forces with old friends Father Torque, his mentor, and Maureen Corley, heiress to the Corley Motorcycle Company, to bring down a nefarious villain and his evil henchman and ultimately, to preserve the freedom of the open road. In Full Throttle: Hell On Wheels, players use fists, wits, weapons and wheelie-popping motorcycle action to guide Ben through a series of adventures, puzzles and melee style combat. In addition to steel-toed biker boots, Ben fights his foes with more than 40 different strategically placed weapons including: chairs, bottles, pool cues, chains, crowbars and even a guitar. To regain his health after an exceptionally harsh scrap, Ben throws back a beer or two and has a good laugh with his gang. The game offers more than 35 different levels in 20 unique environments such as: a truck stop, an oil refinery, a junkyard, an airplane graveyard and the Polecat's regular hangout, the Kickstand biker bar. In addition to Ben's super-fast, custom Corley, players can ride and control Mo's motorcycle, an old cargo blimp and more. A sophisticated camera tracking system makes certain that the player always has an optimal view of the third Features *Play as Ben - a tough biker with a sarcastic wit and the fists to back it up. *Throw punches, kick down doors and use objects like chairs and bottles as you fight in a rich interactive world. *Ride Ben's modified Corley motorcycle and engage in fierce combat at high speeds. *Solve unique puzzles and help Ben work his way through a series of adventures to uncover a mysterious plot to destroy the town. *Interact with over 50 characters in an engaging story with humorous dialogue and plenty of action. Cancelled LucasArts has decided to stop production on Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels. "We do not want to disappoint the many fans of Full Throttle", says Simon Jeffery, president of LucasArts "and hope everyone can understand how committed we are to delivering the best quality gaming experience that we possibly can". Gallery Concept art= Ben drawing.jpg Concept art 1.jpg Concept art 2.jpg Concept art 3.jpg Concept art 4.jpg Concept art 5.jpg Concept art 6.jpg Concept art 7.jpg Concept art 8.jpg Concept art 9.jpg Concept art 10.jpg Concept art 11.jpg Concept art 12.jpg Concept art 13.jpg Concept art 14.jpg Concept art 15.jpg |-| Render= 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg |-| Screenshot= Screenshot 1.jpg Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshot 3.jpg Screenshot 4.jpg Screenshot 5.jpg Screenshot 6.jpg Screenshot 7.jpg Screenshot 8.jpg Screenshot 9.jpg Screenshot 10.jpg Screenshot 11.jpg Screenshot 12.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 1.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 2.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 3.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 4.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 5.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 6.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 7.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 8.jpg Full Throttle II E3 screenshot 9.jpg Full Throttle II screenshot 10.jpg Full Throttle Hell on Whells PS2 cover .jpg Full Throttle Hell on Whells demo logo.jpg Full Throttle Hell on Whells splash image.jpg Video Full Throttle II Hell on Whells trailer 2 Full Throttle II Hell on Whells E3 trailer Category:Cancelled